Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), allow wireless terminals to access other devices and services when those terminals are within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Another method of accessing such devices and/or services involves the use of peer-to-peer (P2P) connections, in which a wireless terminal can communicate directly with another wireless terminal, device or service. However, known methods of establishing P2P connections require a significant amount of user involvement to provide proper configuration information and to discover other devices capable of P2P communications. This can often prove frustrating and can discourage many users from attempting to establish such P2P connections.